Justice
by chimpo57
Summary: Warning: not a very happy fic!Draco doesnt treat Ginny right, but in the end Justice wins. Yah, I know, extremly cliche. I dont think its that good but you may have a different oppinion, so enjoy, dont enjoy, either way a review would be nice.


"Bitch!" he yells as he slaps her in the face, making her fall to the floor. She lays there crying as he walks out the door, slamming it in the process, but not before grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey on his way out. A few seconds later the sound of him apparating away meets her ears as she's still lying on the ground crying and holding her face. She slowly gathers herself up and stands unsteadily and walks to their bedroom and cries herself to sleep like all the other nights.

She falls into a fitful sleep only to be awoken by him sometime later, stumbling in at half past two in the morning, completely drunk and oblivious to the fact how late it was or any consideration for her. He staggers into their bedroom where she's slowly waking up, but she can tell he's angry about something, like he always is. He storms in, more falling than actual walking, in a rage.

"Woman!" he shouts at her, either too drunk to remember her name or just doesn't want to give her the respect of acknowledging she has one, "Where the hell is my supper!" he yells so loud even the house shudders in its volume.

He walks over to where she is on the bed and pulls her up by her hair and throws her to the ground, kicks her in the back then forces her to stand again. "Stupid, ignorant bitch, all I ask of you is to make my damn supper and you can't even do that right!" he screams in her face then pushes her through the door and into the kitchen. "Make me some supper, and make it fast, bitch." he orders her as he grabs a couple bottles of firewhiskey and sits down on the couch and flips on the Wizarding Wireless.

By the time she finishes it's going on four in the morning, so she creeps into the living room and finds that he's passed out with empty bottles of firewhiskey lying around him, he's been out for hours, she decides to just leave him there. She goes back their bedroom so she can at least keep a couple hours of sleep before she has to wake up again to make him breakfast and go to work so she can at least attempt to pay some of the bills he's left her to worry about.

The next night she on the phone talking with one of her old friends who she hasn't seen in years when he comes in again drunk as can be. "Woman!" he yells to her, preferring calling her that as apposed to her real name. "What the hell have you been doing all night instead of making my supper!" he bellowed before falling onto the couch to watch TV. "Was that you're husband?" her friend quietly asks her. She can tell by the silence on the other end of the phone that her friend is worried with the way that her husband treats her, so she assures her by saying "he's only like this when he's drunk." "I just hope he's not like that often, because if he is then you shouldn't be with him, you deserve better than that." her friend tells her then says she has to go and hangs up. She places the phone back in its place and goes to see if her husband is asleep yet or not, because she wanted to go to bed earlier than she did last night.

Seeing that he's passed out on the couch again she goes back to her room to get some rest. Her husband wakes up in the middle of the night and begins yelling about how could she have been so stupid and not make him supper. He yanks open the bedroom door, breaking it in half, and starts yelling so loud that a light in a neighboring house switches on at the sound.

"You dirty son of a bitch! Is making my supper each night too hard of a job for you! Is that too much to ask of my wife?" he says and begins to punch her in the face and chest and anywhere he can hit. He pulls her up by her hair and slings her to the ground, kicks her twice in the back then flips her over with his foot and proceeds to kick her repeatedly in the stomach until she stops struggling. He rolls her over on her back and sees that she bleeding from a head wound and she has several cuts and bruises on her face and arms. He notices that she's still breathing, barely, so he takes his wand out of his robes and mutters "Avada Kedavra." He then spits in her face and says "Serves you right, bitch." He calmly apparates to his favorite night club and orders a round of firewhiskey.

A month later he's sitting in Azkaban, when in walks his former wife's friend. She stares at him for a minute, as though sizing him up and he stares calmly back, "can I help you?" he says pleasantly.

"I just wanted to see the piece shit that murdered my best friend." she states coldly.

"Well, I'll have you know she got what she deserves." he replies, also taking on the same cold demeanor.

"No, you are the one who got what they deserved, a lifetime behind bars." She just stands there a moment. "Ya know, I don't know why, but she actually loved you, what I don't understand is how _anyone_ could love such a sick twisted soul like yours. You're a bastard and I hope you rot in hell." she says, her voice menacing, then swiftly walks away without looking back before he could mutter a retort.

A week later his soul is being sucked out by a dementor.


End file.
